Merchandise
Mattel has started releasing merchandise for the Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse franchise. This includes dolls, playsets and books. Here is the full list of merchandise relating to the franchise. Books Step into Reading series barbiebook1.1.png|Closet Princess barbiebook1.2.png|Happy Birthday Chelsea Step into reading Cupcake Challenge.png|Cupcake Challenge Step into reading Licensed to Drive.png|Licensed to Drive This series is a "comic reader" series which is based upon episodes of the series. Other barbiebook2.1.png|Barbie: Welcome to my Dreamhouse (sticker book) barbiebook2.2.png|Barbie: Dreamhouse Party (flaps book) Step into reading Living the Dream Life.png|Living the Dream Life (stickers, games, etc.) Dolls Friends Assortment BasicBarbie.png|Barbie doll BasicTeresa.png|Teresa doll BasicNikki.png|Nikki doll BasicRaquelle.png|Raquelle doll BasicMidge.png|Midge doll BasicSummer.png|Summer doll BasicKen.png|Ken doll :"Barbie's friends Ken, Summer, Teresa, Nikki, Raquelle, and Midge play a big role in her dream life and are always hanging around the Dreamhouse. Inspired by the reality web series Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse, Barbie doll's friends are brought to life. Each doll captures the animated character's facial details which are highlighted by beautiful rooted eyelashes. The dolls sport recognizable fashions from the show and each come with one additional fashion." This is the main series of dolls which will be released in Fall 2013. They include the characters of the series incarnated into dolls. The series was first announced in a press release for New York Toy Fair containing pictures of Teresa, Raquelle, Summer and Midge. These dolls were also at the Toy Fair itself along with dolls for Barbie, Ken and Nikki. There have yet to announce/make dolls for Ryan, Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea as well as pet figures for Taffy, Blissa and Tawny. These dolls contain two outfits – the first is their primary outfit from the series (their debut outfit from Season 1 or from introduction in Midge and Summer's case), the second is a smaller garment (usually a dress or attached two-piece). They have full articulation similar to the Fashionistas dolls, with rooted eyelashes and accurate faces (e.g. Raquelle’s bears a smirk). Feature Talkin' Dolls TalkingBarbie.png|Feature Talkin' Barbie doll TalkingRaquelle.png|Feature Talkin' Raquelle doll TalkingKen.png|Feature Talkin' Ken doll :"Based on the web reality series, these beautiful dolls wear super-stylish fashions from the popular show and say some of their favorite phrases! Plus, they repeats messages that girls can record themselves — for tons of interactive fun!" The Feature Talkin' Barbie and Feature Talkin' Raquelle dolls were unveiled alongside the basic friends assortment line at the New York Toy Fair, while the Talkin' Ken doll was revealed months later. Raquelle and Barbie have rooted lashes, similar to their basic counterparts, however are not articulated in their knees and elbows. Ken has articulated arms. While Raquelle and Barbie have a 'talkback' feature that records a voice and plays it back in a similar pitch to the character, the Ken doll will only speak prerecorded phrases and does not possess the talkback feature. Double Packs 2PackBarbieMidge.png|Barbie and Midge 2-pack 2PackRaquelleSummer.png|Raquelle and Summer 2-pack 2PackBarbieRaquelle.png|Barbie and Raquelle 2-pack 2PackBarbieSummer.png|Barbie and Summer 2-pack :"Double the Dreamhouse® inspired fun with two super-stylish dolls! The friends are dressed for an exciting day out with the trendiest fashions and accessories, including fancy shopping bags and coffee cups!" The first two 2-pack dolls were unveiled alongside the Talkin' Ken doll in a Mattel catalogue. They are similar to the basic Friends assortment dolls in that they have rooted eyelashes and are fully articulated. They come with some basic accessories, including shopping bags for Barbie and Midge and coffee cups for Raquelle and Summer. Each pack also comes with 2 life-sized friendship bracelets for girls to share with their friends. :"Every fashionista—including Barbie® doll and her glam gang of girls—loves an opportunity to expand her wardrobe! And everything's better when it's done together! A two-pack offer lots of options for the fashion-conscious friends. An additional fashion means the friends can wear and share, coordinating their outfits and complementing one another for an amazing event. The two can mix and match with each other and other friends and fashions (sold separately) - just like in real life - to expand their wardrobes and the possibilities. With multiple points of articulation, these dolls not only look extremely fashionable but can strike glam fashion poses as well. With two dolls in the set, it's double the fun and double the gift-giving pleasure! Two more were released later, featuring two different pairings of characters. The Barbie and Raquelle pack have fashions for a dance party, while the Barbie and Summer pack have fashions for the weekend. Playsets Fashion Vending Machine :"When there is a fashion emergency, Barbie and her friends can rely on the nearest Fashion Vending Machine to save the outfit! Girls can make their Dream Closet style visions a reality using Barbie doll's new fashion-saving concept. Girls can load the compartments with their favorite Barbie accessories- purses, shoes and jewelry –then turn the levers to rotate their position within the vending machine. Once a fashion item is selected, girls can slide a lever to make it shoot down the vending machine shaft, ready to be stashed in one of the included shopping bags. Completing an outfit was never this fun or easy!" A playset which had not been seen in the series upon release, however it has been since shown in The Upgradening. The shoes and bags are scaled to the dolls size. Dreamhouse :"This gorgeous luxury home has gotten a glamorous makeover! The three-level Dreamhouse features fully furnished rooms, fun lights and sounds throughout, a center elevator, a separate elevator just for fashions, and — at last! — the ultimate closet!" A playset which came out after the conclusion of the "Barbie is Moving!" series. Other Barbie: Dreamhouse Party Barbie: Dreamhouse Party is a game released for Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo eShop, Wii and Wii U in November 2013. Barbie Life Barbie Life is an app released for Android phones and tablets on April 2nd, 2014. Barbie Dreamhouse Experience At least three different 'Dreamhouse Experience's have been made: in Florida, at the Mall of America, and in Germany. They are each replicas of the Barbie Dreamhouse that can be interacted with. Category:Directory Category:Real world